A Halál ami vár
by KetsuRen
Summary: Ez a fic egy olyan történetről szól, melynek mondanivalója közel áll a valósághoz.
1. A Kapu hangja

Időpont: 1914. szeptember 25. Helyszín: Központi Város

„Egy hely, ahol minden pusztulásra van ítélve, egy hely, ahol a háború mindenekfelett uralkodik. Egy hely, melyet az alkímia erői irányítanak, egy hely, ahol emberek százai halnak meg nap, mint nap egy véres háború következtében s melynek utcáit vétlen emberek kiontott vére áztatja. Mindenütt jelen van az istentelen pusztulás. Házak romjai, hullák százai... Fájdalom és szenvedés... Hideg és zord világ, melynek féktelen fájdalma és vétke nem visel feloldozást."

_Homokóra._ Szemcséi lassan, egyenként peregnek, mintha valami korlátozná folyásukat, mindeközben jelképezve egy ember életét, időnként megbontva azt a kényes egyensúlyt, mely eddig jellemezte.

_Háború. _Olyan folyamat mely során visszafordíthatatlan értékveszteség történik. Mely folyamán feltesszük magunknak s másoknak is a kérdést: „Miért?" - gyermekkorában ugyanezt a kérdést Edward is számtalanszor felvetette magának.

_Halál._ Végső megtisztulás lehetősége azok számára, akik életük során olyatén bűnt követtek el, melynek jóvátételéhez egy teljes élet hosszúsága sem lenne elég. Feloldozás azok számára, akik olyanfajta veszteséget okoztak a világban, melynek pótlását csak egy bizonyos mértékű áldozat szentelésével lehet elérni.

- Bátyó! Bátyó! Bátyó! Héééé! Ébredj már fel, már dél is elmúlt, meddig akarsz még aludni? Tudom, hogy tegnap nagyon későn feküdtél le, de az Ezredes azt mondta, hogyha nem mész be...

- Jaj, már Al! Hagyjál aludni! Ezért keltettél fel? Egyébként sem érdekel, hogy mit mondott az az öntelt Ezredes. - dünnyögte idegesen a paplan alatt.

- De Ed, ne beszélj így róla, hiszen te is tudod, hogy mennyit segített nekünk. Mellesleg tegnap a Führer előtt is...

- Ugyan már Al. Az csak egy véletlen baleset volt... - mentegette magát a szőke fiú.

- Ed gyere már!- vonszolta a bátyját.

- Jól van, na! Ennyit hisztizni... Megyek, már megyek, csak ne nyafogj itt nekem. – panaszkodott, miközben a testvére odanyújtotta neki fekete pulóverét.

- Tessék. – mondta Al.

- Kösz. - nyögte oda az öccsének egész egyszerűséggel.

Majd elindultak a Főhadiszállás irányába. Az Acél Alkimista olyan fancsali képet vágott egész úton, mint mindig, amikor odafelé tartottak. Valahogy nem fűlött a foga ahhoz, hogy megint végighallgassa az Ezredes szokásos órákig tartó locsogását, míg beleássa magát a részletekbe, aztán ahogyan ecseteli mit szabad és mit nem szabad tennie... Már nagyon elege volt az egészből. Már akkor forrt benne az indulat, ha csak rá gondolt.

- _Kérlek, ments meg... Félek..._

- Szóltál valamit Al? - kérdezte az Acél Alkimista.

- Én ugyan nem. - felelte az öccse.

- Ne hazudj, Al. Nekem elmondhatod, ha félsz valamitől, hiszen testvérek vagyunk nincsenek titkaink egymás előtt... - mondta megértően a bátyja.

- De hát én nem félek. - válaszolta az öccse.

- Mindegy. Akkor, lehet, hogy csak képzelődtem. - mondta.

- Valószínű. - felelte az öccse.

- _Kérlek, ments meg... Félek..._

- Al, hagyd már abba jó? - kérte az öccsét.

- Mit? - értetlenkedett Al, ugyanis nem tudta, hogy mi ütött a bátyjába. Miért is mondogatja állandóan azt, hogy fejezze be, mikor ő semmit sem tett.

- Hagyd az egészet. Nem érdekes. - mondta kissé nyúzott hangon.

- _Annyira félek... Kérlek, segíts... Itt van, mindenkiért eljött... Ments meg... _

Ezt a hátborzongató hangot hallotta Edward újra és újra minden előzmény nélkül. Mindeközben látni lehetett rajta azt a feszültséget, amely az utóbbi pár nap folyamán gyülemlett fel benne. Ráadásul még reggel sem hagyták aludni, ezért még a fáradtság is kiült az arcára. Egyáltalán nem érezte jól magát.

- _Gyere értem..._

Ed hirtelen megtorpant és fejét lefelé fordítva, csak állt, mint akinek a lába a földbe gyökerezett.

- Mi a baj, Ed? Ed? Eeed! - hirtelen elkezdett forogni vele a világ majd összeesett.

- Ne szórakozz Bátyó! - de a bátyja már nem hallotta szavait.

Mikor újra kinyitotta a szemeit egy különös helyen találta magát. Úgy tűnt, mintha egy sötét fátylat húztak volna föl a tudata előtt, amin sem fény sem pedig hang nem hatolhatott át. Teljes sötétség és néma csend. És ebben a sötétségben állt Ed. Az előbbi hangokat megint hallotta. Minden egyes szó egyperces késéssel követte a másikat. Ez és a sötétség, ami körülvette teljesen kiborította őt. Mindeközben a hangok monoton gyorsuló, egymásutánját hallotta. Hirtelen teljesen kiverte a víz. Majd a lángok egymásután a semmiből csaptak fel. Ed pedig megrémült és ijedtében el akart menekülni, de egyre csak azt vette észre, hogy egyhelyben fut miközben a lángok egyre közelebb és közelebb kerülnek hozzá, majd megégetik őt.

- _Éld át, amit mi is átéltünk..._

Ed azt érezte, mintha a teste egyszeriben a Pokol tüzében lángolna. A kezein és lábain mázsás súlyokat érzett, melyek folyamatosan egyre erősebben és erősebben szorították a végtagjait.

Nem kapott levegőt, érezte, hogy a tüdeje szép lassacskán megtelik vérrel, a szívverése pedig percről - percre egyre gyorsabb lett. Köhögni próbált, hogy megtisztítsa a tüdejét a vértől, de nem sikerült neki. Egyre jobban kezdte elveszíteni az önuralmát. Már-már kezdte úgy érezni, mintha a Pokol tornácán állna, s az a kegyetlen fájdalom s szenvedés mind belé áramlana. Az a mértéktelen emberi tetem és szinte érezni lehetett ezekből a kiáramló gyötrelmet, kínt és szenvedést, mely még földi létükben töltötte el őket s most ki akarnák engedni ezeket. A szőke fiú hamarosan segítségért kiáltozott, hátha valaki meghallja. Mindeközben a lángok mély és súlyos sebeket ejtettek testének több pontján, melyek egészen a húsáig hatoltak. A testéből ömlött karmazsinvörös vére, mely végigfolyt egész testén s egyetlen nagy tócsában végződött a fiú lábai alatt. Vérző áldozatként állt a sötétségben a testét továbbra is tépő, marcangoló lángok közepette. El akart futni, de a végtagjait továbbra is egyre nehezebbnek érezte így ez lehetetlenné vált számára s mivel jelenlegi fizikai - lelki állapotában nem volt elég erős ahhoz, hogy ezeket megmozgassa, így kénytelen volt eltűrni, hogy ez a tűz szép lassan húsáról – húsára, csontjáról - csontjára feleméssze őt. Minden egyes fájdalmat ezerszeresen érzett. A szemei könnybe lábadtak, de mégsem könny, hanem vér folyt a szemeiből. Karmazsinvörös vére végigfolyt az arcán, majd lehullt a sötétségbe, kis részeként ugyan, de kiegészítve azt a hatalmas tócsát. Ed szüntelen fájdalma már teljesen elpusztította a fiú lelkét. Tehetetlenné vált, miközben körülötte minden lángokban állt.

-_A Pokol tüzét érzed a testeden kívül - belül nem igaz? Felégeti a lelkedet, testedet és teljesen elpusztít._

Edward láncokat érzett a torka körül, melyek egyre szorosabban kígyóztak a torka köré, sejtetvén a halálát. A szemeiből, később egész arcából ömlött a vér s már pislogni sem mert, nehogy még több vért veszítsen. Edward már csak arra lett figyelmes, ahogyan a lába alatt lévő vértócsa kezd lefolyni. Hirtelen megdőlt, s lebegett a nagy ürességben, ami körülölelte őt. Arcáról a fájdalom és elkeseredettség, szemeiből az üresség s testéről a magatehetetlenség érzése tükröződött vissza. Úgy lebegett a végtelen semmiben, mint egy vérző élőhalott.

- _Érzed már?... Ez volt a mi sorsunk... És most Te is átéled mindezt._

- Engedj ki innen! Nem akarom! Ez fáj, éget!... Engedj el kérlek! - kiáltozta a szőke fiú, miközben próbált felállni, de a lángok nem hogy engedték volna, még jobban megsebezték őt. A leégett bőre alól látszott a húsa és a vére szüntelen folyt. Kétségbeesetten sírt magába roskadva. A tűz egyre elevenebb lett, úgy tombolt, mint egy haragra gerjedt Isten, aki nem akar mást, csak pusztítást az Acél Alkimista pedig egyre nagyobb fájdalmat érzett miközben keservesen sírt.

- Én ezt nem akarom, valaki engedjen ki innen! Kérem!- kiáltott ismét Edward, de segélykiáltására senki sem felelt.

A fájdalma elviselhetetlen volt, de kiáltását egyetlen árva lélek sem hallotta meg. Nem csoda, hisz rajta kívül senki sem volt azon a sötét helyen, így senki sem hallhatta őt.

-_ Félek... Segíts...Ugye eljössz majd és megmentesz...Ugye..._

- Nee! - kiáltotta, majd a testvéréhez kezdett könyörögni - Segíts Al! Alphonse! Hol vagy?! Al... – majd ebben a pillanatban Ed elvesztette az eszméletét.

_**10 nappal később:**_

- Hogy érzed magad Acélkám? - kérdezte az Ezredes. Ed azonban nem felelt, csak lesütötte tekintetét.

- Ha nem mondasz semmit, nem tudunk neked segíteni. – mondta.

Nem érdekel. Amúgy meg egy szóval sem kértem, hogy segítsen bárki is. Ez az Én problémám, majd megoldom egyedül.- mondta, majd felkelt az ágyból és elviharzott.

- De Bátyó! – kiáltott utána testvére, de ő ezt már nem hallotta meg, ugyanis már egészen máshol jártak a gondolatai. Csak futott és futott ki az épületből, minél messzebb, mintha mást sem akarna, csak elkerülni, egy szörnyű vallatást. Maga sem tudta, hogy hová, csak egyre messzebb akart kerülni a Főhadiszállástól, de még annak a környékétől is. Úgy szaladt, ahogy a lába bírta és folyton csak az a különös hang járt a fejében s egész egyszerűen nem tudta kiverni a gondolataiból csak szaladt és szaladt tovább.

_A Főhadiszálláson:_

- Utána kell mennünk!

- Csillapodj, Alphonse! Én is tudom nagyon jól, hogy ezt kell tennünk, de azt sem tudjuk, hogy merre induljunk el.

- Az utóbbi időben különösen furcsán viselkedett. Különös hangokat hallott és furcsa dolgokat látott, amelyek ott sem voltak.

- Mi történhetett vele?

- Semmit sem tudok Ezredes Úr. Bocsásson meg. De ez már nem az első alkalom, hogy ez történik vele. Már korábban is azt állította, hogy hallja őket.

- Őket?

- Igen. Én először azt hittem, hogy egyszerűen csak képzelődik és nem hittem neki, de aztán egyre többször fordultak elő vele ezek a különös esetek és már komolyan kezdtem aggódni érte. Most is, amikor idefelé tartottunk, azt mondta, hogy hallotta őket, ahogyan szólítják őt. De nem csak ez. Különös sebek jelentek meg a testén, minden előzmény nélkül. Meg volt győződve róla, hogy Ők okozták a sérüléseit. Én nem tudom, hogy valóban léteznek- e, vagy csak kitaláció az egész, de egész biztos vagyok benne, hogyha ez így megy tovább, akkor a Bátyónak akár komolyabb sérülései is lehetnek és Én ezt nem akarom.

- Nem lehet, hogy valaki csak szórakozni akar vele? – kérdezte az Őrnagy.

- Nem tartom valószínűnek, ha igaz az, amit Al mondott, márpedig ellenkezőjét nem tudjuk bizonyítani, akkor ennek sokkal inkább van köze az alkímiához márpedig Edward Alkimista. Gondolom, hogy azt már mindannyian megtanulhattuk, hogy az alkímiában semmi sem történik véletlenül és mindennek valami ára van. – állapította meg az Ezredes Úr.

- Nem értem, hogy mire akar ezzel kilyukadni Ezredes.

- Arra, hogy ezek az esetek alkímiai háttérrel bírnak

- Hmm. – sóhajtott Al majd az ablakhoz ment és mintha csak azt várná, hogy mikor tér vissza hozzá a bátyja, úgy nézett ki.

Odakint az időjárás megváltozott. Az eddigi csendes, nyugodt tavaszi időt, most zajos, hideg őszi idő váltotta fel.

- Most mihez kezdjünk-,- kérdezte az Őrnagy.

Javaslom, várjuk meg, amíg kicsit enyhül ez a szeles idő, és utána induljunk Ed keresésére. – javasolta az Ezredes.

- De hát pont azért kéne őt megtalálni, most, mielőtt még rosszabbra fordul az időjárás. - mondta Al.

- Most egyelőre várunk. – szólt az Ezredes majd visszament az irodájába és előszedte a közelmúltban történt események jelentési papírjait, majd elkezdte őket tanulmányozni egyenként, szépen sorban. Az Őrnagy is elfoglalta az irodáját. Al pedig ott maradt majd kis idő múlva lefeküdt az ágyra, és magára húzta a takarót. Ugyanazt, mellyel a bátyja is takarózott.

Ed egy kietlen erdőbe ért, ahol semmi mást nem látott csak temérdek fát maga körül. Életnek semmi jele sem volt. Sehol egy erdei állat, sehol egy madár vagy egy bogár.

- Mi van, velem? Miért érzem magam ilyen hihetetlenül gyengének?- egyre csak kapkodta a levegőt. Azoknak a kegyetlen súlyoknak az érzése megint Edre nehezedett.

A szél kegyetlen erővel kezdett el fújni, sötétség borította be az eget, majd egy villámlást lehetett látni, az égen, mely egyenesen az Ed mellett lévő fába csapódott be. Hatalmas tűz keletkezett már szinte minden fára átterjedt Ed körül s ezeket egyenként döntötte ki, míg végül az egyik fa rá nem dőlt Edre. Pont az, amelyik mellett éppen állt. Ereje már nem volt hozzá, hogy elugorjon előle, így hát az rádőlt. Az egyik ága keresztülhasította Ed testét, először a jobb karjában zúzta szét a húst és a szalagokat, de ez még nem volt elég. Nem, a faág behatolt egészen a mellkasáig és ott is eltörte pár bordáját s a húsát cafatokra szedte. Edward üvöltött fájdalmában, a könnyei egyre csak folytak és folytak. Mértéktelen kínt érzett és ezen a körülötte fokozatosan terjedő tűz csak rontott. Egyre csak azt lehetett észrevenni, hogy a tűz egy szabályos kör alakban terjedt. Ed pedig a kör közepén feküdt vérbe fagyva átdöfött felsőtesttel. A vér, mint egy megnyitott csap, folyt a testéből. Élettelen szemeivel csak a tüzet figyelte és azt, ahogyan a tűzben egy alkimista kör képződményei kezdtek megjelenni. Nem tudta, hogy mi történik. Majd a fájdalom, hőség és vérveszteség hatására képzelődni kezdett, olyan gyermekkori eseményeket látott, melyek meg sem történtek. Mintha egy felgyorsított videó képeit vetítették volna előtte. A kör egyre élesebben körvonalazódott miközben ennek hatására Ednek még több kitalált emlékkép tűnt fel a szeme előtt. Szép lassan kezdte elveszíteni az eszméletét mint akkor, amikor a Főhadiszállásra indultak az öccsével. Minden ismét sötétségbe borult, de ez most valahogy más volt, mint akkor. Ed a körhöz láncolva, hitét vesztve, lebegett a sötétségben.

_- Félek. _– hangzott megint az a szörnyű szó, mely már nem először hangzott el s melyre Ed csukott szemmel ugyan, de reagált.

- Ki vagy te?

_- Annyira félek._

- Mitől?

_- Ha megmentesz, megtudod._

_-_ De hát, hogy mentselek meg, mikor azt sem látom, hogy hol vagy.

- _Csak figyelj a lelkeddel és kövesd a hangomat._

- Nem tudlak követni.

_- Siess!_

Majd miután a hang már teljesen elhallgatott, egy különös dallamra lett figyelmes.

- Mi ez? Ki játsza, ezt a dallamot? Miért ilyen hátborzongató?

A dallam fokozatosan egyre tisztábban hallatszott. Merengeni kezdett a szőke fiú. Eltöprengett léte értelmén s hogy mi is az ő célja a világban.

- Én miért élek? Számomra mi maradt még ezen a világon? Életemnek mi értelme van?- hangzottak a kérdések.

_- Mutatok neked valamit. _– hangzott az előbbitől egy teljesen más hang.

- A te hangod más, mint azok melyeket ezelőtt hallottam. Ki vagy te? Mit akarsz tőlem? Mit akarsz megmutatni nekem-?

_- Azt a helyet, amiről álmodban meséltem neked._

- Mi?

Ed emlékeiben derengeni kezdett az a különös álom mely lehet, hogy mégsem álom volt?

„... egy hely, ahol a háború mindenekfelett uralkodik... Egy hely, melyet az alkímia erői irányítanak, egy hely, ahol emberek százai halnak meg nap, mint nap egy véres háború következtében..."

- Ezt most miért mondod? Az csak egy álom volt és az álmok nem válnak valóra.

_- Dehogyisnem! Csak ki kell nyitnod a szemedet. Az az álom, melyet akkor láttál, az maga a valóság volt. Bízz bennem._

- Előbb válaszolj nekem egy kérdésre.

_- És mi lenne az?_

- Ki vagy te? Mi ez az egész? Miért pont én?

_- Ez három volt, de legyen... Válaszolok rájuk. Olyasvalaminek a része vagyok, mely nagyon közel állt a múltadhoz. Minden okkal történik. Azért vagy most itt, hogy megértsd azt, amit eddig homály fedett előtted. Ennek a történetnek Te vagy a főszereplője. Rajtad kívül senki más nem képes végigjárni ezen az úton. Érted már miről beszélek?_

- Homályos...

_- Azért nyisd ki a szemed, hogy tisztábban lásd a dolgokat._

Félve ugyan, de Ed szép lassan kinyitotta szemeit és mintha a legrosszabb rémálma vetítődött volna ki elé. Amint meglátta azt a világot, mely akkor a szeme elé tárult, már kezdett világossá válni számára, hogy az a titokzatos hang, mely folyton a fülében csengett, valami olyanra akarja őt rákényszeríteni és valami olyasvalamire akarja őt rávenni, amely akár a fiú életébe is kerülhet. Egy olyan tényről beszélünk, melynek ismerete nélkül az emberek örökös viszályt szítanának a hatalomért. És most Ednek is meg kellett ismerni ezt a tényt. Viszont ahhoz, hogy ennek lényege világossá váljon előtte, át kell élnie mindazt a fájdalmat és szenvedést, ami akkor következett be,mikor ezek a reménytelenül hiú és ostoba emberek ezen ismeret hiányában először ragadtak fegyvert.

- De még mindig nem adtál választ a kérdésemre - szólt Edward.

_- Mondtam. Mindent meg fogsz tudni időben._

- Miért van ez?

_- Már mondtam, meg..._

- Nem, most nem a kilétedre vagyok kíváncsi, hanem valami egészen másra. – vágott közbe Edward.

_- Akkor hát mire?_

- Miért nem hallgat el az a különös dallam?  
_- Milyen dallam? Én nem hallok semmit._

- Mit attól kezdve hallok, mióta ide kerültem. Te tényleg azt akarod mondani, hogy te nem hallasz semmilyen dallamot?

_- Nem._

Ed nagyot sóhajtott, majd megpróbálta elszakítani a láncokat, melyek vérző testét kötötték a körhöz. De mindhiába. A láncok nem akartak elszakadni, csak még jobban szorították az amúgyis legyengült és több sebből vérző testét újabb és újabb sebeket okozva. De ő látszólag mit sem törődött ezzel és véget akart vetni ennek a rémálomnak. De hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy onnan nincs menekvés. Csak azt akarta, hogy vége legyen mindennek.

_- Maradj nyugton! Így csak magadnak okozol kárt._

- De hát, mit tehetné? Ezek a láncok szorítják a testemet és nem engednek. Egyre csak szorítanak, mintha azt akarnák, hogy örökre ezen a szörnyű helyen maradjak, és örökös kínszenvedés legyen a sorsom.

Hangján hallani lehetett azt a végtelen fájdalmat és kínszenvedést, melyet abban a pillanatban érzett. Annyira elviselhetetlen volt számára ez az érzés.

_- Valóban itt akar téged tartani. De csak addig, amíg meg nem látod, amit látnod kell._

- Most pontosan úgy érzem magam, mint egy parancsra váró katona, aki csak akkor cselekedhet, ha a feljebbvalóitól utasítást nem kap az intézkedésre.

Eközben szép lassan egy háború képei kezdtek megjelenni Ed előtt.

_- Látod őket? Mondd, mit érzel most? Milyen érzés fogott el, mikor megpillantottad ezeket az embereket?_

- Nem tudom... Talán fájdalmat és szomorúságot kellene éreznem?

_- Azt neked kellene tudnod, hogy mit érzel. Ezeket az embereket, mint látod, egy szörnyű háború fenyegeti, mely elkerülhetetlen számukra s melybe belekeveredni egyikőjük sem akart és mégis részt kell, vegyenek benne. Képzeld csak el, rengeteg embernek van köztük családja és gyermekei. Ha ez a háború eléri őket, semmi sem marad ebből a városból és az itt élő emberekből. Azok, akik némi szerencse árán mégis megmenekülnek, de családjukat és mindenüket elveszítik, azoknak mi marad végül? Mihez kezdenek majd ezután? Mit kapnak Ők azért, hogy itt voltak és részt vettek ebben a háborúban közben családjukat és mindenüket elvesztve, hmm? Mi az ő jutalmuk? Meg tudod nekem mondani?_

- Nem értem, hogy mire akarsz kilyukadni. Az életüket kapták érte. Azt, hogy annak ellenére, hogy háború volt, Ők mégis túlélték.

_- De mit szenteltek cserébe az életükért? _

- Nem értem... Azok az emberek a háború következtében haltak meg, nem pedig feláldozták őket.

_- Van némi igazság a szavaidban, de..._

- Mit akarsz ezzel mondani?

_- Őket magukra hagyták azok, akiket a legjobban szerettek, mégpedig azért, hogy a saját életüket megmenthessék. Engedd, hogy elmondjam/megmutassam számodra a valóságot. Az emberek többsége végtelenül önző és gyáva. Sokkal inkább féltik a saját életüket, minthogy megmentsék azokét, akik számukra a legtöbbet jelentenek, vagy akár másokét, ha úgy adódik. Ezért akaratlanul is más életét áldozzák e cél elérése érdekében. Érted már a lényeget?_

- De hogy áldozhatnák mások életét, mikor nem irányíthatják az életüket?

_- Látom, még mindig nem érted. Önnön gondolataikon kívül, hogy megvédhessék a saját életüket, másokét veszik el. Mások halnak meg értük, holott nekik kellett volna. _

Ed hirtelen felkapta a fejét ezen mondat hallatán. A szemei hirtelen összerándultak, mintha minden azonnal világossá vált volna számára.

„_Mások halnak meg értük, holott nekik kellett volna." – hangzott újra a mondat. Ezúttal Edward szájából._

Ekkor a kör, mely eddig fogva tartotta Őt, egyszeriben megszűnt létezni. Ed teste már nem sajgott tovább. Fájdalmai enyhültek, mikor a kör megszűnt.

_- Úgy tűnik, már felfogtad, de az arckifejezésedből azt olvasom le, hogy még mindig nem értetted meg mindazt, amit eddig magyaráztam Neked._

- Még jó, hogy nem! A Te zavaros magyarázatodat senki sem értené meg, csoda hogy egyáltalán kapizsgálom, amit mondasz...

_- Te Hülye! Ne kapálózz már! _

- Au! Fáj, pedig már azt hittem, hogy kezd elmúlni.

_- Az előbbi kapálózásoddal csak annyit értél el, hogy a sebeid újra felszakadtak. De el kell ismerni, Téged aztán keményfából faragtak, hogy ennyi fájdalmat képes vagy elviselni. De ahhoz, hogy mindezt megértsd, muszáj érezned mindazt, amit Ők is éreztek._

- Jó, ezt én megértem, de az, hogy egy alkimista körhöz voltam láncolva, arra mi szükség volt? És arra, amikor folyton a szívbajt hoztad rám, valahányszor csak a hangodat hallottam, ahogy azt mondogatod, hogy „Segíts!" Meg hogy „Ments meg!" Ez mire volt jó?

_- De hát én semmi ilyesmit nem tettem._

- Ne szórakozz itt velem! A Poklot is megjártam miattad rohadjál meg!

_- Már megbocsáss!_

- Először a frászt hoztad rám, ráadásul még máglyán is akartál megégetni! Ugyan, mégis miféle őrült művel ilyeneket? Nem tudom, hogy Te hogy vagy vele, de nekem már rohadtul elegem van ebből az egészből, szóval jobb lenne, ha leszállnál rólam végre és nyaggatnád a marhaságaiddal azt, akit érdekel!

_- Csillapodj le! Értsd már meg, hogy Én semmi ilyesmit nem tettem._

- Akkor mégis mivel magyarázod azokat a hangokat a fejemben?

_- Nem lehet, hogy ez egyszerűen csak a hülyeségednek tudható be?_

- Befejezted? Nem vagyok hülye!

_- Oké. Meglehet, hogy ezeknek az embereknek a hangját hallottad, bár magam sem értem, hogy hogyan. Egyetlen olyan élő emberi lényt sem ismerek rajtad kívül, aki kapcsolatban tudott volna állni ezzel a köztes térrel._

- Köztes tér? Ezt meg hogy érted? – kérdezte meglepetten, sűrűn pislogva.

_- Azon a világon kívül, melyben Te is létezel, azon kívül egy másik is létezik. A Kapun túli világ. Mi most a Kapun belül vagyunk._

- De hogy tudok itt egyáltalán létezni?

_- Nem vetted észre még igaz?_

- De hát mit?

_- Te már nem vagy élő ember. A világodban a tested már réges-régen halott. Mindaz, amit most magad előtt látsz, éppen megtörténik valahol és mindent maga a Kapu vetít eléd. Én csak egyfajta eszköz vagyok, amin keresztül kapcsolatba tudott veled lépni, de azokat a hangokat, amiket hallottál, nem én adtam ki. Nevezhetsz akár „Belső Hang"- nak is, aki úgymond végigvezetett téged egy hosszú és fájdalmakkal teli ösvényen. Ez az út nehéz és buktatókkal teli. Kérdem, elég erős leszel, hogy lásd mindazt a szörnyűséget, ami odaát vár? Látni akarod? Érezni akarod, amit ők éreznek?_

- Nincs választásom, hiszen Te mondtad, hogy ahhoz, hogy azt a bizonyos dolgot az értésemre adja a Kapu, ahhoz látnom kell, hogy mi is történt velük valójában.

_- Ez így igaz. Ám a kör, ami eddig fogvatartott téged, megszűnt. Ami azt jelentette, hogy már kezded megérteni, azt, amit az értésedre szeretne adni a Kapu._

- Igen. Akkor rájöttem, hogy ez az egész arra ment ki, hogy felfogjam, mindennek ára van. Azért, ha valamit kapsz, valamit adnod is kell. Egyenértékűség... Ugye ezt akarta az értésemre adni? Ez az alapja mindennek. – minnél többször mondta el magának, annál jobban megértette a lényegét...

Amit azonban az ifjú alkimista akkor még nem sejtett, az volt, hogy ez még csak a kezdet. Döntenie kell. Szeretné-e látni és átélni mindazt, amit azok az emberek látnak és éreznek, amikor az a véres háború bekövetkezik, vagy inkább a biztonságos és fájdalommentes tudatlanságot választja? Vajon lesz- e elég bátorsága ahhoz, hogy szembenézzen a fájdalommal? És ha igen, vajon lesz- e benne elég élni akarás ahhoz, hogy mindazt túlélje, ami rá vár?


	2. Misztikus Homokóra

Ed hirtelen egy különös fényre lett figyelmes, de mikor megfordult nem látott mást, csak egy gömböt mely néhol vörös néhol pedig sötétlilás színben izzott.

- Mi ez? - kérdezte meglepetten a Szőke.

_- Ez az átjáró egy másik világba visz téged._

- Oda, amelyről eddig is beszéltél?

Hangján hallani lehetett, mintha félt volna attól, ami odaát várja őt.

_- Csak nem félsz? Nincs mitől tartanod, odaát csupán az igazság vár rád._

- Fájni fog? És mondd csak, mikor térek majd onnan vissza?

_- Hova akarsz visszatérni, mondd? A tested már halott és nincs hova visszatérned. Csak annyit mondok, hogy tudni fogod, hogy fogsz-e érezni fájdalmat, vagy nem. Most pedig menj! _– utasította a fiút _– Edward Elric hamarosan rá fogsz jönni, hogy a lelkek képtelenek érzelmeket kimutatni, vagy érezni azokat._

_**A Főhadiszálláson:**_

- Vajon mi történhet most veled Bátyó? – kérdezte aggódóan Al. Kérdésére azonban nem kapott választ. De vajon mégis kitől kaphatott volna, mikor a szobában rajta kívül senki más nem tartózkodott – Aggódom érted. Gyere vissza hozzám... Hozzánk. Várunk Téged. Szükségem van rád, nem mehetsz el végleg. Még annyi mindent kell együtt átélnünk, annyi mindenről kell beszélnünk.

A szoba ajtaján kívülről úgy tűnt, mintha beszélne valakihez, vagy valakivel. Csak néhány szót lehetett hallani az ajtón kívülre. Információ hiányában Havoc benyitott a fiú szobájába majd feltette a kérdést:

- Csak nem magadban beszélsz Al? – kérdezte kissé furcsa arckifejezéssel az ágyon fekvő fiútól.

- Nem! Csak hiányzik a Bátyó. – mondta szomorúan.

- Szóljak Mustang Ezredesnek? Ő talán tud majd segíteni neked. Vagy hívjam inkább az Őrnagyot segíteni? – lelkesedett Havoc.

- Nincs szükségem senkire. Amúgy sincs most túl sok kedvem ahhoz, hogy beszélgessek másokkal.

- De ha beszélnél róla, talán sokkal könnyebb lenne a számodra, elviselni mindezt nem gondolod?

- ... – Al nem szólt semmit, csak hallgatott.

- Nézd én megértem, hogy most kibuktál de ez mégiscsak túlzás nem? Úgyis előkerül, mint mindig. Nem először fordult már elő, hogy eltűnik de aztán mindig előkerült. – folytatta a mondókáját az Alhadnagy.

- Kérem, hogy hagyjon most magamra legyen szíves.– kérte a férfit.

- Azért ha bármire szükséged van, csak szólj. Tudod, hogy hol találsz meg.

- Igen. Köszönök szépen mindent.

Az Alhadnagy elhagyta a fiú szobáját, majd egyenesen az Alezredes irodája felé vette az irányt.

„Kopp - Kopp!" – hallatszott az Alezredes irodájának az ajtaján.

- Gyere be! – hangzott az ajtó mögül majd egy furcsa hangot lehetett hallani.

Havoc hirtelen felindulásból berontott az ajtón, majd faggatni kezdte az Alezredes urat.

- Minden rendben? Segítsek?

- Igen. Köszönöm.

- Mi a fene történt?

- Nem történt semmi különös csupán ez a sok papírmunka teljesen megőrjít. Muszáj volt valahogy levezetnem a feszültséget, ami felgyülemlett bennem. Ugye megérti?

- Ha maga mondja.

- teljesen fel vagyok háborodva, most is éppen otthon lehetnék a feleségemmel és a gyönyörű kislányommal. El nem tudja képzelni, hogy milyen tündi - bündi, amikor játszik az ő drága kis plüssmackójával. Jut eszembe, mi van Alphonse- al? Még mindig a bátyja után sóhajtozik?

- Igen Uram. – felelte határozottan, vigyázban állva a vele szemben ülő férfinak.

- Nyugodjon meg Havoc! Beszéljen velem úgy, mintha egyszerű jóbarátok lennénk. Rendben? – kérte az Alhadnagyot.

- Ahogy akarja Uram! – mondta határozott de kissé meglepett hangon Havoc majd elhagyta az Alezredes irodáját.

Miután a férfi kilépett az ajtón, az Alezredes megszólalt:

- Jaj Alphonse! Meglásd minden rendbe fog jönni előbb – utóbb és akkor újra együtt lehetsz majd a bátyáddal. Csak légy türelemmel hidd el, visszatér majd hozzád.

_**A Führer irodájában:**_

- Bocsásson meg Uram, de jelentést kaptam az egyik emberünktől, aki most is éppen az északi fronton tartózkodik. Az egyik társával küldte a jelentést. – jelentette a titkárnő.

- Köszönöm, Douglas kisasszony. Kérem, tegye le ide és mindjárt el is olvasom, csak megiszom ezt a csésze kávét.

- Ahogy kívánja, Uram. Akkor engedelmével én most vissza is mennék a helyemre, ha már nincs semmi más, amit tehetnék önért. – mondta alázatos hangon.

- Rendben. Csak nyugodtan. Na, akkor lássunk is hozzá. 5214- es számú ügy: „Az északi felkelés elnyomása katonai beavatkozással." – olvasta a jelentés legelső oldalán s itt meg is állt. Letette a kezéből, majd az iroda ablakához ment. Egy ideig nézte, hogy mi történik az épületen kívül, ezután elgondolkodott a jelentésen egy kicsit.

- Hihetetlen... – mondta lehunyva a szemét, elmosolyodva.

Az Ezredes irodájában:

- A fene enné meg ezt a szörnyű időjárást, így képtelenség elmenni bárhová is... Unatkozom... – panaszkodott Roy.

- Mi a baj, Uram? Talán máris végzett a papírmunkával? – kérdezte Hawkeye.

- Bár úgy lenne! – majd a sarokban tornyosuló papírkötegre nézett és nagyot sóhajtott.

- De Uram! Mégis mióta vannak itt ezek?

- Ha jól emlékszem talán a múlthét előtt kerülhetett ide a nagy többsége. – ásított egyet, majd az íróasztalra hajtotta a fejét.

- Mondja, magába egy csepp szorgalom sem szorult?!

- ezzel azt akarja mondani, hogy rosszul végzem a munkámat? – bal szemöldökét felhúzva, vonta kérdőre a hadnagyot.

- Csupán annyit akartam ezzel mondani, hogy többet kellene dolgoznia és kevesebbet pihennie.

- És mondja csak, van már valami hír Edward- ról? – váltott témát az Ezredes.

- Nem, még semmit sem tudunk a hollétéről. Mintha egyszerűen elnyelte volna őt a föld. – válaszolta a Hadnagy.

- Értem. Nagyon remélem, hogy nemsokára már többet fogunk tudni róla. – mondta reménykedve.

- Én is nagyon bízom benne Uram. – válaszolta Hawkeye – Másrészről hallotta a híreket, miszerint az a két fiú - akikkel Edék Xenotime- ban találkoztak – éppen idefelé tartanak.

- Hát az a kettő, meg mit akarhat itt?

- Fogalmam sincs, hogy milyen szándékkal jöttek ide, éppen most.

- Lehet, hogy Edet keresik?

- Igen, nagyon valószínűnek tartom, Uram.

_**A Vonatállomáson:**_

„_A Xenotime- ból érkező vonat, 10 percen belül az állomásra ér. Kérjük kedves utasainkat, hogy várják meg, amíg a vonat megáll. Valamint felhívjuk utasaink figyelmét, hogy a vonatról leszálló többi utasnak hagyjanak szabad teret a leszálláshoz és ne tolongjanak! Nagyon szépen köszönöm szíves figyelmüket. További szép napot!_" – hangzott az állomás hangosbemondójában egy kedves női hang.

_**A vonaton:**_

- Mikor érünk már végre oda, Bátyó? – fészkelődött Fletcher a vonat ülésén.

- Nyughass már! Hamarosan ott leszünk. Csak légy még egy kicsit türelemmel, jó?

- Te, szerinted mit csinálhat most Ed és Al?

- Hm... A szokásosat, amit eddig is. Fogadjunk, hogy Ed már megint valami balhéba keveredett, de szokásához híven csak a saját feje után megy, és már megint beszólogat valakinek, aki a méretét kritizálta. Al meg megy utána. – mindez nemes egyszerűséggel hangzott a szájából.

- Tényleg ennyire biztos vagy te abban, amit most mondtál, Bátyó?

- Teljesen. Ugyan már, tuti, hogy Ed még most is ugyanolyan, mint mikor megismerkedtünk vele. Az az egy biztos, hogy semmit nem változott.

- De az is, hogy te sem valami sokat.

- Ezt most meg miért mondod? Én igenis szemmel láthatóan sokat változtam.

- Semmi. Éppen csak... Á, hagyjuk az egészet. Úgysem számít és inkább nem ellenkezem veled.

- Ha már elkezdted, akkor mondd végig.

- Igazán semmiség csak azt vettem észre, hogy ti Eddel nagyon sok mindenben hasonlítotok egymásra.

- Ne beszélj már hülyeségeket! Nem hasonlítunk egymásra, értve vagyok?! Ő kicsi és olyan pokrócmodorú is... Kezdjük ott, hogy nekem nincs olyan modorom, mint neki, és annyira bolhaméretű sem vagyok, mint Ő! Hirtelen haragú, ami én NEM vagyok! Ráadásul, ha elkezd beszélni, akkor órákig csak jártatja a száját, megállás nélkül mondja a magáét és más véleményét vagy mondanivalóját meg sem hallgatja. Megy a saját feje után és pontosan ezért van az, hogy állandóan bajba keveredik. Akárki mondhat akármit, sehogy sem jó neki. Állandóan mást csinál, mint amit mondanak neki, és ezért olyan nehéz őt kordában tartani...

- Még hogy te nem hasonlítasz rá... Most pontosan úgy viselkedtél, ahogyan ő szokott. Egyébként mit mondunk nekik, ha megtaláljuk őket, Bátyó?

- Tudom is én! Majd kitalálunk valamit, vagy majd azt mondjuk nekik, hogy csak átutazóban vagyunk... De messze van még az, mire megtaláljuk őket.

- Azért remélem, hogy semmi bajuk sem esett.

„_Felhívjuk Kedves Utasaink figyelmét, hogy a szerelvény 2 percen belül az állomásra ér. Kérjük Önöket, hogy a poggyászaikat szedjék össze és lehetőleg semmit se hagyjanak a vonatban, mert nem tudjuk biztosítani a csomag biztonságát, valamint a tulajdonosát sem tudjuk megkeresni. Készülődjenek és kérünk mindenkit, hogy a vonatról való leszálláskor ne tolongjanak! Köszönöm szíves figyelmüket és megértésüket! További szép napot kívánok! – hangzottak a hangosbemondóban a kalauz szavai._

- Úgy tűnik, hogy nincs is olyan messze. – mondta Fletcher.

- Készülj, hamarosan megérkezünk.

- Igen. Máris, csak egy pillanat... Hé, várj már meg, Bátyó!

- Igyekezz, különben itt hagylak.

Az eső csak úgy zuhogott, mikor a vonat beállt az állomásra. Óriási pocsolyák voltak az utak mentén. Évek óta nem volt példa ilyen mértékű esőzésre, a folyók megduzzadtak és a víz helyenként kisebb-nagyobb károkat okozott. Ezek közül persze kivétel volt a Központi Város és térsége. Ugyanis a megáradt folyók vize nem tudta elérni ezt a területet. A háztetőkről, csak úgy ömlött a víz az ereszcsatornákon keresztül vagy éppen azokból ki. Az utcákat bokáig érő esőkabátban, esernyővel a kezükben járták az emberek. Bár igazság szerint ennek sem sok értelme volt, mivelhogy nem tudtak megfelelő védelmet biztosítani az esőzés ellen. Az eget fekete esőfelhők borították, és olyan késő őszi érzés uralkodott mindenhol, amerre csak nézni lehetett. Ilyenkor mindenki legszívesebben az otthonában maradva egy csésze forró kakaó mellett olvasná az újságot, nézné a tévét, vagy éppen más egyéb érdekességgel foglalná le magát. De hát kinek is van kedve ilyen áldatlan időben kint lenni. Ilyenkor még az állatok és menedéket keresnek maguknak. A Központi Városban a toronyóra pontosan déli 12-t ütött, amikor a vonat beállt az állomásra és az utasok leszálltak. A leszállás valamint az átszállás folyamata gyorsan és zökkenőmentesen zajlott.

- Na, végre! Már szétültem a hátsómat a vonaton... – mérgelődött Russel – Ki tudta, hogy a Központi Város ilyen messze van Xenotime- tól. Inkább tudni sem akarom, hogy Ed hogyan bírta ki ezt. Tuti, hogy a kalauz idegeire ment, míg az kénytelen nem volt meggyorsítani az utazást. Több mint 3 órát ülni a vonaton... Én nem vagyok hozzá szokva ehhez. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy az ülések milyen kényelmetlenek és kemények voltak.

- Jaj, ne panaszkodj már Bátyó!

- És itt még az eső is esik!

Az állomást elhagyva, Fletcher a szeme sarkából egy különös tárgyra lett figyelmes, ami az épület mellett hevert gazdátlanul.

- Hm? Hát ez meg a csoda lehet? – kérdezte meglepetten.

- Te meg mit csinálsz ott? Gyere már, így soha sem fogjuk megtalálni őket. Szeretnék Eddel beszélgetni egy kicsit, hiszen olyan régen találkoztunk már.

- Jól van, már megyek is.

- Mi az ott a kezedben?

- Most találtam ott az állomás mellett.

- Add csak ide!

- Tessék. Itt van. Mi a baj?

- Úgy néz ki, mint egy homokóra de...

- Igen, ezt már én is észrevettem.

- ... a homokszemek nem folynak tovább egyik irányban sem és egy kissé furcsán is néz ki.

- Mire mondod ezt?

- Te nem vetted észre?

- Mit?

- Hát persze! Hiszen te még nem láttál ilyet és én is csak egy könyvben láttam ezt a kört.

- Alkimista kör?

- Igen. Ennek az órának a teteje és az alja nem szilárd anyagból készült, szimplán csak két alkimista kör képezi őket. De szó, ami szó igen bonyolult körök ezek.

- Hogy néz ki? Mutasd meg!

- A körön belül egyszabályos nyolcszög található, és látod, ezen belül egy pentagramma van. Ezen is található egy kör. Nagyon furcsa az egész. Ilyen kört még életemben nem láttam. – Russel maga is követte a mutatóujjával a vonalakat.

- Te, Bátyó!

- Mi az?

- Nézd ezeket a szövegeket.

- Igen. Már nekem is feltűntek.

- Valami ősi nyelven íródhattak. Vajon mit jelenthetnek? Engem nagyon érdekelne, hogy mi állhat rajta. Az is lehet, hogy az eredetéről van rajta pár sor.

- Fletcher, emlékszel?

- Mire?

- Apa régen fordított ilyen szövegeket. Emlékszel, együtt néztük, ahogyan dolgozik.

- Nem rémlik akkorról semmi sem. Neked igen?

- Én már jóval idősebb voltam, min te, de olyan mintha nem is hallottam volna erről a nyelvezetről. Rémlik haloványan, mintha mondott volna valamit erről, de sajnos már nem emlékszem rá.

- Hogyhogy nem mozdul meg a homok a belsejében?

- A homokórát régen az idő mérésére használták. Ezzel fejezték ki az idő múlását. Ha a homokórában a homok nem képes mozogni, az azt jelenti, hogy az idő megáll.

- Megáll? Hát ezt meg hogy érted? Mi az, hogy az idő megáll? De az lehetetlen. Akkor...

- Úgy, ahogy mondom Fletcher. Az idő megáll.

- De hát nézz oda! A toronyóra jár, rendesen méri az időt. Mit jelent ez? Miért nem peregnek akkor a homok szemek?

- Én sem értem. Ha az idő itt megy tovább, akkor valahol máshol történhetett valami, amire az óra reagál. Ez nem úgy néz ki, mint egy átlagos homokóra. Van benne valami különös, a hátborzongató külsején kívül. Még nem tudom, hogy mi de rá fogok jönni előbb-utóbb.

- Huh.

- Történt valami baj, Fletcher? Sápadtnak látszol.

- Mióta ez az óra itt van, azóta kicsit furcsán érzem magam. Valami nem hagy nyugodni.

- Mire célzol? Mi az, ami nem hagy nyugodni?

- Talán jobb lenne, ha eldobnád azt az órát.

- Megőrültél? Majd hülye leszek eldobni! Azért még nem ment el az eszem, hogy egy ilyen dolgot eldobjak... Lehet, hogy valami olyan titkot rejt, amit annak idején még Apának sem sikerült megfejtenie.

- Akkor legalább rejtsd el a táskád mélyén.

- Miért tartasz tőle ennyire? Nem értem. Én semmi különöset nem érzek.

- Nem is tudom. Már akkor rendkívüli érzés fogott el, amikor megpillantottam ott az állomás mellett heverni.

- Én azért örülök annak, hogy ezt megtaláltad.

- Legalább valaki örül.

- De most inkább induljunk, jó? Majd valahol megállunk és pihensz egy kicsit.

- Oké.

- Csak szólj, ha már nem bírod tartani az iramot, akkor majd a hátamra veszlek, és úgy megyünk tovább.

- De mi lesz akkor a csomagokkal?

- Ne aggódj, a csomagokat kézben is lehet vinni. Te csak azzal foglalkozz, hogy ne erőltesd túl magad.

Az időjárás viharossá vált. A szél ide-oda csapkodta a fák lombjait, a virágokat egyesével verte le a házak párkányairól. Mindeközben Ed teste ott hevert az erdő közepén, mely a Központ Várostól 1 km- re helyezkedett el. Az eső eloltotta a tüzet az erdőben, mely a hirtelen villámcsapás következtében keletkezett és vele együtt Ed vérét is végig mosta az erdőn. Az erdőből érkező víz, egyenesen keresztülfolyt a városon, ugyanis ez az erdő egy hegyoldalon helyezkedett el és egyenesen a városra tekintett. Az ember azt gondolná, hogy egy ilyen szép és virágzó város még ilyen rossz időben is tele van élettel, de az imént elmesélt dolgok ezt egészen másképpen tükrözték. Minden sivár és kihalt. Csak néhány ember, köztük az átutazók – akik csak azért jöttek, hogy egy számukra megfelelő vonattal tovább indulhassanak -, tartózkodtak kinn. A helyi lakosságnak kevesebb, mint a negyede volt jelen az utcákon.

_**A Főhadiszálláson, az Ezredes irodájában:**_

- Tudunk már valamit arról a két srácról? – érdeklődött Roy.

- Információink szerint abból a városból ahonnan ők jönnek, nemrégiben indítottak egy vonatot ide. Nemrég érkezett be az állomásra a vonat, Uram.

- És ők rajta voltak azon a vonaton?

- Nem tudjuk, Uram. Egy katonánk sem volt jelen a helyszínen, mikor az átszállás megtörtént. Úgyhogy egyelőre semmit sem tudunk, meg kell várnunk, hogy ők jelentkezzenek.

- Annyira utálom ezt!

- Mire érti ezt Mustang Ezredes?

- Állandóan csak várni és várni kell mindenre! Miért nem mehetnek egyszerűen a dolgok? Miért kell mindennek olyan bonyolultnak lennie? – panaszkodott a férfi.

- Most teljesen úgy viselkedett, mint egy hisztis gyerek, ugye tudja? Őszintén megmondom, most némi hasonlóságot véltem felfedezni a mostani viselkedése és Edward általános viselkedése között. Mindketten csak panaszkodni tudnak.

- Hadnagy, mondja csak...

- Tessék.

- Lenne szíves kifáradni, hm? Szeretnék egyedül lenni.

- Hogyne. Fogadok, hogy azért csinálja ezt, mert nem bírja elviselni a gondolatot, hogy Eddel hasonlítanak egymásra. – idegesítette az Ezredest a Hadnagy.

- Még mindig itt van, Hawkeye?

- Nem, már nem Uram.

A Hadnagy megfordult és kiment az irodából.

- Végre egy kis csend. Komolyan mondom, már nagyon idegesített. – könnyebbült meg az Ezredes – Most végre egy kicsit hátradőlhetek és lehunyhatom a szememet.

Roy már lehunyta a szemét, amikor hirtelen:

- Halihó, Roy! – rontott be Maes az ajtón, szívbajt hozva az Ezredesre, aki menten hátradőlt a székkel.

- Maes...

- Mi van? Úgy nézel ki, mint aki most szabadult a harctérről. Nyúzottnak látszol és olyan megviseltnek.

- Hát te meg mi a francot keresel itt, te hülye! Nem látod, hogy most más dolgom van. – ordította le a barátját.

- Csak jöttem beszélgetni.

- Beszélgess mással, nekem most fontosabb dolgom van.

- Mi? Hogy egész nap a székedben hátradőlve szunyókálj?! Na, ki vele! És mi lenne az a fontos dolog, ami miatt nem tudsz időt szakítani a legjobb barátodra? Hm?

- Maes, légy szíves ne idegesíts fel.

- Van már valami fejlemény?

- Hm? – emelte fel fejét Roy.

- Tudod olyasmi, ami rám is tartozik.

- Nem. Olyan most nincs.

- Jaj, de kár! –vont vállat sóhajtozva az Alezredes – Pedig annyira reménykedtem benne, hogy lesz valami érdekes ügy, amibe belevethetem magam. – folytatta kissé szarkasztikus hangon.

- Nyomozni akarsz? Akkor nyomozd ki, hogy nem- e mentem el valahová.

- Te most le akarsz engem rázni?

- Én? Dehogyis. Meg sem fordult a fejemben a gondolat.

- Fáradtnak tűnsz, ahogy ott könyökölsz az íróasztalodon és közben folyton sóhajtozol. Én meg jártatom itt neked a számat, de úgy látszik, de csak fárasztalak téged.

- Igen Maes. Ez egy kicsit fárasztó tud lenni.

- Akkor én most mennék is és unatkozom tovább egyedül az irodámban. Talán keresnem kéne magamnak valami hobbit, amivel lefoglalhatom magam az ilyen unalmas időkben. – elmélkedett Maes miközben elhagyta az irodát.

- Miért kellett nekem ilyen unalmas munkát választanom? Azért jelentkeztem katonának, hogy megvédjem az ártatlan embereket, nem pedig azért, hogy naphosszat egy irodában rohadjak és papírokat nyálazzak végig. Azt hiszem, hogy mindjárt elalszom. – panaszkodott Roy.

Ez idő alatt, Russel és Fletcher egy elhagyatott házhoz érkeztek. Látni lehetett az épületen, hogy nem mostanában készült. A kinézetéből azt gondolták, hogy ez az öreg ház, már elmúlhatott már több száz éves is. Úgy döntöttek, hogy megszállnak ezen a helyen addig, amíg rá nem jönnek, hogy tulajdonképpen mi is történik, és mi köze lehet az órához vagy, hogy milyen kapcsolat van köztük. Az öreg ház pontosan megfelelt erre a kutatásra. Megfelelő légkör, csendes, nyugodt környék. Pontosan erre volt szükségük, hogy belevessék magukat. A fiúk rögtön be is vették magukat az épületbe.

- Bátyó, nézd! Ki hitte volna, hogy egy ilyen helyen ehhez hasonló dolgokat lehet találni.

- Mi az, mit találtál?

- Ezek nem hétköznapi tárgyak. Ezeket az eszközöket a kémiában, a fizikában, meg a mértannál szokás használni. Különböző csövek, ez az égő...

- Borszeszégőnek nevezik.

- Ah, köszi. És ezek a kémcsövek, meg lombikok...

- Ez különös.

- Szerintem is. Mit gondolsz erről az egészről, Bátyó?

- Itt nyilvánvalóan lakott valaki, különben miért lennének itt ezek a felszerelések. Az is nyilvánvaló, hogy ez az ember tudós volt. Viszont az, hogy miért hagyta el ezt a házat, az már kevésbé. Hiszen ha megnézed, sehol sem találsz egy szem port sem. Ez arra utal, hogy nem is olyan régen hagyhatták el a házat.

- Nem lehet, hogy...

- ... Hogy halott? Nem. Nem hinném. Lehet, hogy elköltözött máshová. Végül is lássuk be, ez a hely nem éppen a legvidámabb helyek közé tartozik. Lehet, hogy megunta a remeteéletet és inkább úgy döntött, hogy elmegy máshová.

- De akkor miért hagyta itt a dolgait?

- Biztos, olyan munkát végzett, melynek megértése meghaladja az emberi képzeletet. Olyan dolgokkal találkozhatott és olyasmiket láthatott kutatásai során, melytől maga is megrémült s inkább elmenekült ahelyett, hogy szembenézett volna vele.

- És mi mit fogunk tenni, ha mi is szembetaláljuk magunkat ezzel a bizonyos dologgal? Mi is el fogunk menekülni úgy, mint az, aki elhagyta ezt a házat?

- Többet nem tudnék Edward szemébe nézni, ha ezt tenném.

- Hogy érted ezt?

- Sokkal tartozunk neki és Alnak is. Megtanítottak arra, miképpen élhetjük az életünket úgy, hogy közben senkinek se okozzunk fájdalmat, senkit se kelljen tönkretennünk. Ő volt az, akinek köszönhetjük, hogy most itt lehetünk. Nélküle, még mindig a Bölcsek Köve után kutatnánk, holott már semmi értelme sem lenne, hiszen nekünk nincs szükségünk a Kőre.

- Olyasmire akarunk választ kapni, ami után apánk is kutatott. Ő nem jutott semmire sem. Miből gondolod, hogy nekünk sikerülhet?

- Nem tudom. Csak abban az egy dologban vagyok biztos, hogyha egyszer rájövünk, senkinek sem fogjuk elárulni. Nem fogjuk megengedni, hogy bárki is arra használja fel azt a tudást, hogy másvalakinek ártson vele. Hiszem, hogy Edward is pontosan ugyanígy cselekedne.

- Veled vagyok Bátyókám. Tudod jól, hogy rám mindig mindenben számíthatsz, hiszen testvérek vagyunk, vagy nem?

Russel és Fletcher leültek az ablak melletti asztalhoz és Russel elővette a táskájából a „Misztikus Homokórát".

- Akkor lássunk is hozzá a munkához. – szólt határozottan.

- Rendben. De tartsd távol tőlem, oké?

- Jól van, csak ne aggódj már annyira.


	3. Kapocs két világ között

- Russel, szerinted sikerül megtudnunk, ha nem is mindent, de legalább egy-két dolgot erről a különös óráról? – elmélkedett egyre csak a fiatalabbik testvér, jobbra-balra forgatva az órát.

- Nincs minden kérdésre válasz Fletcher. Az sem biztos, hogy egyáltalán jutunk valamire, úgyhogy nem ajánlom, hogy nagyon beleéld magad a sikerbe. Ki tudja, honnan való ez az óra. Az sem biztos, hogy egyáltalán evilági. Ha pedig nem az, akkor egészen biztos, hogy nem találunk róla feljegyzést, legalábbis nem írásosat. Nem tudom, hogyan került ide, de ha ez nem a véletlen műve, akkor valakinek ide kellett hoznia és ha megtaláljuk, ezt a valakit, akkor azt is megtudjuk, honnan való és mi célt szolgál a Homokóra. Azért mindenesetre nézzük végig ezeket a könyveket, hátha találunk ehhez az órához hasonlót valamelyikben, vagy legalábbis valamiféle utalást, hogy létezik-e egyáltalán ilyen tárgy... – de a mondanivalóját már nem fejezte be s a szoba némaságba torkollt. Egy kérdés azonban megtörte a csendet.

- És mi van akkor, ha kiderül, hogy ilyen tárgy nem is létezik? – ezután a szoba újra elhallgatott. A fiatalabbik testvér tudta, hogy erre nem fog választ kapni. Igazából félve tette fel ezt a kérdést, attól tartott, hogy valami olyan dologba avatkoztak bele, amibe nem lett volna szabad. Félt a következményektől. Félt attól, hogy az erő, mely ennek az egésznek a hátterében áll, majd eljön és elpusztít mindent.

Jól sejtette, bátyja valóban nem adott választ a kérdésére. Lehet, hogy azért nem mert ő maga is félt a választól. Az öccse érzései, félelme őt is átjárta. A szobára kellemetlen zord hidegség ült. Mintha mindenütt a házban, megfagyott volna a levegő és az óra mutatói egy centimétert sem akartak volna haladni. Mintha a két fiú saját félelmének a csapdájába esett volna egy pillanatra és nem tudták, hol a kivezető út. A házban végig olyan csend volt, hogy szabályosan hallani lehetett, ahogyan a vízcseppek a mosdótál falát kopogtatják, s ahogyan odakinn a szél lágyan mozgatja a fák lombjait. Kezdték azt hinni, hogy mindvégig hasztalan volt erőfeszítésük. Ám ekkor megtörve ezt a síri csendességet, Russel valami olyat mondott, melytől öccse visszanyerte hitét. Az, hogy látta, ahogyan Fletcher képes újra folytatni, olyan lelki erőt adott neki, melytől ő is elhitte, hogy van esélyük, hogy fényt derítsenek erre a rejtélyre.

„- Bízni és hinni kell magadban és másokban is egyaránt. A bizakodó gondolkodás hatalma nagyon sok mindent legyőz. Olyan sok borúlátó ember van. Vannak olyan emberek, akik azt mondják: igen! én igenis képes vagyok erre és véghez is fogom vinni és vannak, akik eleve azt mondják mindenre: ezt nem lehet megcsinálni, ezt nem tudom megcsinálni. A fenébe is! Ha az ember nem próbálja meg, akkor biztos, hogy nem sikerül!"- ezek voltak azok a szavak, melyek hitet és reményt sugároztak egyaránt mindkettejük lelkébe.

- Folytassuk, Fletcher! Még akkor is, hogyha kiderül, hogy ez egy olyan rajtunk túl lévő erő, mellyel nem tudunk szembeszállni s akkor is, hogyha minden veszni látszik, mert most már elhiszem, hogy valahol létezik még a remény halvány szikrája és ezért nem szabad most feladnunk. Érted?

- Jó. – válaszolta.

Fletcher elindult a szoba jobb sarkában lévő három könyvespolchoz. Mindegyiket alaposan szemügyre vette, hátha talál a könyvek között olyat, amit ők keresnek majd mindegyik polcról levett jó néhány könyvet.

– Ezek jók lesznek. Legalábbis kezdetnek megteszik. – mondta halkan az orra alatt, mikor leemelte a polcról őket. A könyvek borításán látni lehetett, hogy már több száz évesek. Mindegyiknek a lapja sárgás színű volt az idő múlásának köszönhetően, fedőlapjai ezzel szemben vastag bőrkötésűek voltak és némelyik itt-ott el is volt szakadva.

- Bátyó, nézd! Találtam könyveket, amik segíthetnek!

- Ez remek. Hozd ide őket – válaszolt Russel – hm, milyen régiek lehetnek, az írást is alig lehet elolvasni. – folytatta tovább.

- De azért még a segítségünkre lehetnek, nem igaz?

- Kétségtelen, hogy olyan információkat rejtenek, amik még újak lehetnek számunkra. – tette a kijelentést az idősebbik testvér, miközben az öreg könyveket olvasgatta.

- Bátyó, mit szólnál hozzá, ha én addig készítenék egy kis teát?

- Az jó lenne feltéve, ha van itt egyáltalán konyha és teakészítéshez is vannak hozzávalók. – válaszolta bátyja mindeközben a tekintetét egy pillanatra sem vette le a könyv szövegéről.

Így a fiatalabbik testvér elindult megkeresni a konyhát. Hirtelenjében azt sem tudta, hogy hol keresse, abban a hatalmas épületben, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy végtére is senki sem lehet olyan hülye, hogy a konyhát a háznak egy olyan részén alakítja ki, ahol nem lehet megtalálni, így hát abban reménykedve, hogy nem lesz nehéz dolga, rögtön a földszinti emeletben gondolkodott. De hiába az ésszerű gondolkodás, a konyhát nem találta. Kételkedett benne, de végül mégis felment a második emeletre is és ott is körülnézett. Folyosóról-folyosóra járt és minden útjába eső ajtó mögé benézett, hátha nem-e az lesz az, csak nagyon el akarták rejteni, de nem találta a konyhát a második emeleten sem. Ekkor már komoly gyanú ébredt benne a konyha mivoltát és kialakítóját illetően, hogy mégis ki lehet az, aki így tervezi meg a saját házát. Ezzel a kétkedéssel mégis felment az utolsó emeletre és ott is minden egyes ajtó mögé benézett és mikor az emeleten lévő utolsó ajtóhoz ért, a rajta lévő kis arany táblába vésve ezt olvasta: „Konyha".

- Érdekes. – tette hozzá szemöldökét vonva, aprócska megjegyzését a fiú majd megragadta az ajtó kilincsét és benyitott. Hallani lehetett a kopott fa nyikorgását, ahogyan mindenegyes miliméterrel odébb moccan. Mikor belépett, egészen megrendítő látvány fogadta őt. A házban sehol máshol nem tapasztalt ilyet, pedig minden egyes részén járt. A konyha falain óriási kígyó szimbólum volt jelen és úgy tűnt, hogy ezek valamiféle kört zárnak be. Semmi különleges nem volt bennük, csak néhány kígyó volt a falra festve, egy kereszttel. Semmiféle energiát sem bocsátottak ki, mintha csak egyszerű hobbiból lenne a falakon. Fletcher nem foglalkozott ezzel inkább fogta magát és elkezdte keresni a hozzávalókat a teához. Nem kellett olyan sokat kutatnia utánuk, mivel mind majdnem hogy egy helyen volt. Még az edényt sem kellett különösebb képpen keresni, hiszen az is pont kézre esett. Így hát nem is kellett neki sok idő és már készen is volt a tea majd azonnal le is vitte a bátyjának, aki még mindig a könyvek fölött ült és jegyzetelt a fekete noteszába.

- Jutottál valamire, Bátyó? – kérdezte.

- Nem, még semmire. Igaz, azt már sikerült megtalálnom, hogy kié volt ez a ház, és hogy miért hagyta el, de egy szót sem alkimista körökről, vagy hasonlókról. Viszont érdekes, mert egy másik épületet is említenek ebben a könyvben. És te? Hamar készen lettél.

- Nem tart olyan sokáig teát készíteni.

- Az is igaz. – majd sóhajtott egy nagyot és letette a tollát.

- Akkor most mihez kezdjünk, Bátyó? Ez az egész csak időpocsékolás volt, hiszen említést sem tesznek semmiféle alkímiával kapcsolatos dologról, csak egy másik épületről és arról, hogy egykor kié volt ez az épület.

- Az egyáltalán nem olyan biztos, kisöcsém. – dőlt hátra a székben, karjait hátul a tarkóján összekulcsolva.

- Hmm? – emelte föl fejét a fiatalabbik testvér, majd amikor már megfogalmazódott volna benne a kérdés, a bátyja a szavába vágott.

- Lehet, hogy nem is ez után a kör után kellene kutatnunk – keltette fel érdeklődését fiatalabbik testvérének – a háztulajdonost kell megkeresnünk. – folytatta tovább.

- Hát azt meg minek?

- Ez csak egy teória, de te is láttad, amikor beléptünk a házba, hogy egynéhány tárgyon, igaz nem olyan feltűnően, de rajta voltak ezek a jelek, ha nem is éppen pontosan úgy, ahogy ezen az órán vannak. Látod, azt a fa táblát, ott a sarokban lévő szekrényen?

- Persze. De ez csak egy üres barna tábla. Mi van vele?

- Nézd meg közelebbről.

Fletcher odament és leemelte a szekrény polcáról a táblát.

- Rajta van egy hasonló ábra, mint ami a Homokórán. – mondta.

- Látod a szöveget, ami fölötte van? – kérdezte Russel.

Ez a szöveg állt az ábra fölött vastag dőlt betűkkel belevésve: „Út egy másik világba"

- Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogyha megtaláljuk azt a személyt, aki azelőtt itt lakott, akkor megtudhatjuk, hogy miféle ez az óra? – kérdezte reménykedve Fletcher.

- Nem tudom. Szerintem jobb lenne, ha elmennénk először arra a helyre, amit a könyv említésül tesz, utána meg meglátjuk majd, hogy mihez kezdünk. Mindenesetre ez lehet az egyetlen esélyünk.

- Te, Bátyó. – szólította meg Fletcher bátyját.

- Tessék?

- Tudod egyáltalán, hogy merre lehet ez a hely?

- Nem igazán. Bevallom, hogy még soha nem hallottam erről a helyről. Épp ezért hozom a könyvet is, hátha segít megtalálni. Induljunk. – a könyvet a kezébe vette, majd kiléptek az ajtón és elindultak megkeresni azt az épületet, melyről Russel abban a könyvben olvasott.

A testvérpár végig egész úton meg sem szólalt, csak csendben ment tovább. A Főhadiszállás épülete előtt is már majdnem elhaladtak, amikor az egyik szolgálatban lévő tiszt észre nem vette és meg nem állította őket.

- Hé, ti ott! Gyertek csak ide! – kiáltott utánuk.

- Hát ez meg mit akarhat? – kérdezte meglepetten Russel – Segíthetünk, Uram? – kérdezte.

- Mi járatban vagytok errefelé? Csak nem az Ezredeshez jöttek?

- Igazából mi éppen csak... – kezdte a mondatot Fletcher, de bátyja a szavába vágott.

- Dehogynem! Lenne szíves kérem, megmondani az Ezredesüknek, ha itt van, hogy szeretnénk beszélni vele. A nevem Russel Tringham. Ő pedig itt a kisöcsém, Fletcher. Nagyon szépen megköszönnénk, hogyha megtenné ezt nekünk. – mosolygott az előtte álló katonára.

- De Bátyó. Mi nem ide jöttünk. Nem emlékszel, hogy nekünk most más dolgunk van? Vagy talán már el is felejtetted?

- Ugyan, dehogy felejtettem el, csak kérünk egy kis segítséget – kacsintott öccsére, aki meglepetten állt előtte – Gyere, menjünk.

A katona szépen nyugodtan elvezette őket az Ezredes irodájához, amely az épület keleti szárnyában a harmadik emeleten a legutolsó szobának volt kijelölve.

- Ki hitte volna, hogy itt lesz az irodája. – suttogta magában meglepetten Russel.

- Mondtál valamit, Bátyó?

- Áh, csak meglepődtem egy kicsit, de ezen kívül semmi különös sincs. – válaszolta fejét rázva.

- Értem.

- Bejelentsem önöket, vagy esetleg szeretnének maguk bemenni? – kérdezte a katona udvariasan a két fiútól.

- Nem, köszönjük. Inkább bemennénk most, ha lehet. – felelte Russel.

- Ahogy óhajtják, de kérem, ne zavarják sokáig az Ezredest, mert tudják, nagyon sok dolga van. – javasolta a katona a fiúknak.

- Ugyan, lazítson már, kérem! Amúgy sem terveztük, hogy sokáig maradunk, csak szeretnénk megkérdezni egy fontos dolgot Tőle. – nyugtatta meg fegyelmezetten a katonát majd benyitott az iroda ajtaján. Mikor beléptek az irodába meglepetten álltak meg az ajtó előtt. Az irodában ugyanis nem úgy tűnt, hogy bárki is dolgozna, sőt. Az Ezredes csak ült a székében az ablak felé fordulva és csak nézett kifelé.

- Elnézést! – emelte fel hangját a fiú, ugyanis nem úgy tűnt, hogy az Ezredest nagyon izgatná, hogy belépett valaki az irodájába.

- Számítottam az érkezésetekre. – hallatszott egy mély hang a szék mögül.

- Tényleg? – illetődött meg Fletcher – De honnan tudta, hogy jönni fogunk?

- Hallottuk, mi történt Xenotime- ban és hogy milyen kapcsolatban álltok Edwardékkal. Gondolom azért jöttetek, hogy velük találkozzatok, nem igaz?

- Részben azért is, de közbejött valami. – válaszolta Fletcher.

- Részben? Miért, van más is, amiért most itt vagytok? – kérdezte érdeklődően a férfi.

- Hát, eredetileg azzal a céllal indultunk, hogy találkozzunk Eddel és Allal, de útközben Fletcher egy különös Homokórát talált, amihez foghatót még életünkben nem láttunk, így hát elkezdtük kutatni az eredetét és egy régi házra bukkantunk, ahol majdnem minden tárgyon hasonló ábra volt, mint a Homokórán és az egyik könyvben említést tesznek egy helyről, pontosabban egy épületről, amit ezzel az órával hoznak kapcsolatba. Ezért elindultunk megkeresni azt a helyet, de egyelőre semmire sem jutottunk. Abban reménykedtünk, hogy Edék tudnak segíteni nekünk. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy őt is nagyon érdekelné az óra és miv4el mást nem nagyon ismerünk itt ezért ők az egyetlenek, akik segíteni tudnának nekünk. – mesélte el a történetet a férfinak, aki a történet hallatán megfordult a székkel és a fiúkra nézett. Rögtön ezután Russel elővette a táskájából a Homokórát és odavitte az Roynak. A férfi alaposan szemügyre vette az általa eddig sosem látott tárgyat. Elkezdte fel-le, jobbra-balra forgatni és egyre meglepettebb arckifejezést vágott. Őszintén ledöbbentette nem csak a tény, hogy a homok nem pergett az órában, de az is, hogy mindössze a két végén egy alkimista kör volt, ami egyáltalán nem állt kapcsolatban az óra falával.

- Életemben nem láttam még ehhez foghatót. – szólalt meg a férfi és letette az órát a kezéből az íróasztalra.

- Hát, akkor csak az időnket vesztegettük itt. – szólalt meg Russel.

- Ne mondj ilyet! – emelte fel hangját Fletcher.

- Ugyan, szemmel láthatóan az Ezredes még nem látott ehhez hasonlót, így nem is várhatjuk el, hogy segítsen nekünk. – fejezte ki magát enyhén durván az idősebbik testvér.

- Akkor azt honnan veszed, hogy Ed tud segíteni? – vonta kérdőre a bátyját.

- Csak. Ő mindig mindent tud. Gyere, induljunk. – szólt öccsének – Jut eszembe, hol találjuk Edéket? – tette fel a kérdést az Ezredesnek.

- Ed nincs itt. – válaszolta a férfi.

- Miért, hol van? – kérdezte Fletcher.

- Semmit nem tudni a hollétéről. Utoljára délelőtt olyan 9 óra felé láttam, mikor eljött ide. Már nem emlékszem mi volt pontosan az oka, de valamin nagyon felhúzta magát és sietve távozott attól kezdve, színét sem láttuk.

- És miért nem keresik meg? – érdeklődött Fletcher.

- Azért, mert semmiféle nyomot nem hagyott maga után még azt sem mondta, hogy hova megy, csak itt hagyott minket. – felelte Roy.

- És Al? Ő hol van? – kérdezte Russel.

- A szemközti szobában. – hangzott a válasz.

- Bemehetünk hozzá? – kérdezte a férfit Russel.

- Nem én irányítom az életeteket, szóval felőlem azt tesztek, amit akartok, amíg az törvénybe nem ütközik. – a válasz eléggé kitérően hangzott a férfi szájából.

- Gondolom, ez igent jelent. – állapította meg Fletcher – Mindenesetre, köszönjük a segítségét.

Roy visszafordult a székével az ablak felé és a két fiú máris távozott az irodából.

Ez alatt Alphonse a szobájában feküdt az ágyon és merengett. Majd hirtelen felkapta a fejét és az ablakot kezdte el figyelni, mintha valami szólította volna és ő csak várta, hogy mikor jön el hozzá. Egyre erősebben figyelte a kinti tájat, még a szemöldökét is összeráncolta, mintha valamit figyelt volna az ablak üvegén keresztül. Majd elmélkedni kezdett.

- Mi ez? Érdekes. Miért jelennek meg folyamatos egymásutánban ezek a furcsa képek előttem? Olyan furcsa erőt érzek a testemben, egyre csak ki akar törni belőlem. Vajon mi lehet az, ami felidézi bennem ezeket? Miért szólít magához egyre inkább? Miért? Tudni akarom! Ki fogom deríteni. – felült az ágyra, mintha el akarna menni, már éppen fel is állt volna, de abban a pillanatban Russel és Fletcher beléptek a szobába.

- Készülsz valahová Alphonse? – kérdezte Russel.

- Éppen most készültem elmenni. – felelte.

- Jól érzed magad? – kérdezte Fletcher.

- Remekül érzem magam, miért kérded?

A testvérpár gyanakodni kezdett. Furcsa érzésük volt, Allal kapcsolatban. Előérzetük most sem volt teljesen alaptalan. Al szemeiből üresség tükröződött a két fiúra, mintha valami egyszeriben elragadta volna a lelkét és csak a teste ült volna az ágyon.

- Olyan furcsán viselkedsz, biztos, hogy jól érzed magad? – kérdezte aggódóan Russel.

- Úgy emlékszem, hogy már mondtam egyszer, hogy jól vagyok. Miért kell ugyanazt a kérdést újra feltenni?! – Alphonse felkelt az ágyból, majd a fiúk felé közeledett.

- Fáradtnak tűnsz, talán jobb lenne, ha aludnál egy kicsit, majd később visszajövünk. – hátrált egy lépést visszafelé Russel, kezeit maga elé tartva, jelezve, hogy ő nem akarja idegesíteni a fiút, csupán aggódik érte. Alphonse ekkor magállt a fiúk előtt.

- Ne félj, nem érdekeltek engem, habár van valami nálatok, ami kell nekem, amire szükségem van. – mondta magánkívül a fiatalabbik Elric.

- Hát azt látjuk, hogy tényleg nem érdekel, hogy itt vagyunk. – szólt Fletcher.

- Olyan furcsa ez az érzés és mégis különös mód, örömmel tölt el. – kezdte a mondandóját a fiatalabbik Elric fivér. Szemeiből üresség tükröződött a fiúkra, egy pillanat az egész, s Al már nem volt önmaga. Ezután már képtelen volt önnön akaratából cselekedni. Egy különös, kegyetlen erő foglya lett, mely átvette teste, elméje fölött az irányítást, melynek uralma alól nem tudott elmenekülni.

- Miről beszélsz Alphonse? – kérdezte ijedten Fletcher.

- Al, mi a fene ütött beléd? Áruld már el! – emelte fel hangját, Russel.

- Ti nem érzitek? Szólít, közelről hallom, ahogy egyre hívogat magához. Furcsa, de ez az első alkalom, hogy ilyesmit érzek itt, mélyen belül a gondolataim, a lelkem valahol máshol, egy különös helyen járnak – miközben ezeket mondta, bal karját elkezdte felemelni szép lassan, majd homlokát a tenyerébe hajtotta – és keresnek valakit. – folytatta tovább - Nem tudom pontosan, de biztosan érzem, hogy kutatják, de nem találják. Nem találnak vissza. Félek. Félek, hogy talán soha többé nem térnek majd vissza. Annyira félek. Megrémít annak a gondolata, hogy talán soha, soha nem kapom őket vissza, mert ugye, ez is megtörténhet. És ha ez bekövetkezik, mi lesz majd velem? Hová lesz majd azután Alphonse Elric? Mivé lesz majd? Mi lesz azután, ha én meghalok? Mihez kezd majd a bátyám nélkülem? Biztosan nagyon szomorú lesz majd. Ez fáj. Mélyen bennem, fáj ez az érzés. – merengett másik karját a szívéhez téve - Ha majd egyszer visszatér hozzám az én egyetlen bátyám, mert tudom, hogy így lesz, vissza fog hozzám térni, ez az érzés teljesen elkeseríti majd. Fájni fog a szíve, ahogy nekem most. Nem akarom, hogy Ő is érezze, amit Én érzek. Ez a szörnyű fájdalom, mintha belülről akarna elpusztítani. Mintha azt akarná, hogy ez a test, ez a lélek ne létezzen, hogy Alphonse Elric soha többé ne is létezzen. Mintha... – azonban még mielőtt befejezhette volna, az idősebbik Tringham fivér beléfojtotta a szót.

- Ugyan, te magad sem tudod, mit beszélsz! Hallod egyáltalán azt, amit neked mondok?! Nézz magadra, teljesen önkívületi állapotban vagy! Úgy állsz ott, mint egy egyszerű báb, aki hagyja, hogy csak úgy bárki kedvére dróton rángathassa! Az istenért, ébredj már fel, ez nem Te vagy! – üvöltözött Russel a fiúval, de szemmel láthatóan a fiút ez cseppet sem rendítette meg. Ugyanúgy állt a szoba közepén, mintha hozzá se szóltak volna. Russel szavai csak úgy elsuhantak a füle mellett. Al hirtelenjében leengedte mindkét karját maga mellé, majd szép lassan elindult a fiú felé. Megállt Russel előtt, majd bal kezét a fiú oldalán lévő táskához emelte.

- Huh?- emelte fel fejét Fletcher.

- Hé, te meg mi a fenét csinálsz? – kérdezte meglepetten Russel.

- Ez az. Ez az, ami szüntelenül hívogat engem. Ez az a különleges energia, melytől képtelen vagyok szabadulni. Mond, miért hívogatsz engem, te különös óra? – kérdezte maga elé emelve a különös tárgyat.

- Te meg mit művelsz Al? Úgy viselkedsz, mint aki megőrült. – szólította meg Fletcher a fiút.

- Dehogy őrültem én meg. Ugyan, csupán arról van szó, hogy ez az aranyos kis óra kapcsolatba akar velem kerülni. – mondta Al.

- De legalább rájöttünk mi az, ami ezt váltotta ki nálad. – jegyezte meg Fletcher.

- Különösnek találnád, ahogyan viselkedem? Én ezt furcsa, de egészen másképpen látom. Ha megbocsájtotok, én most megyek. Dolgom van. – a fiú kikapta Russel kezéből az órát, kilépett az ajtón és elindult az épület kijárata felé.

- Hé, várj már egy kicsit! Hová mész?! – kiáltott utána Fletcher.

- Hamarosan a két világ találkozni fog! – hallatszott a kiáltás az épület második emeleti folyosójának végéről.

- Milyen két világ? Miről beszélhetett, Bátyó? – kérdezte kissé félő hangon a bátyjától a fiatalabbik Tringham fiú.

- Fogalmam sincs, de jobb lesz, ha utána megyünk. Van egy olyan különös érzésem, hogy semmi jó nem fog ebből kisülni. – indult rohanó léptekkel a kijárat felé Russel.

- Várj már meg engem is Bátyó, ne menj olyan gyorsan! – próbálta követni idősebb testvére heves tempóját a kis szőke fiú.

Elhagyván az épületet, Al gyors léptei szaladásba torkolltak, miközben próbálta felidézni a helyet, ahová tart, de mindez sikertelen volt, mivel azt sem tudta, egyáltalán merre igyekszik. Útja egy sötét erdőn keresztül vezetett egészen egy épületig, mely külsőleg egy templomhoz hasonlított, de belső felépítésében és megjelenésében azonban mégis más volt egy kicsit. Ennek a földszinten kívül, még öt másik emelete is volt, melyekhez a lépcső utak mind le voltak zárva, lánccal és lakattal. A földszinten lévő terem közepén egy érdekes külsejű oltár állt. Egyáltalán nem hasonlított a hagyományos oltárok egyikéhez sem. Ez ugyanis más volt. Nem oltárként funkcionált, azért épült oda, hogy elrejtsen egy másik, földalatti épületet, de nem csak egyet, mi több, egy rég elsüllyesztett város romjainak rejtekéül szolgált ez az oltár.

Tudta kívül, Alphonse ebbe a városba tartott, méghozzá a volt Főtér romjainak közepén álló épületbe. Csak szaladt amerre a lábai vitték őt. Végül azon vette észre magát, hogy az a kevéske öntudata sem számít már semmit, hiszen a testét, a lelkét, de még a tudatát sem ő, annál inkább, már egy másik erő irányította, mely hatalmasabb volt még a sajátjánál is. – A Kapocs két világ között. Ez lesz az. Közeleg a vég.– egyre suttogta magában a fiú, miközben szaladt a számára ismeretlenbe vezető úton. Hamarosan már Russel és Fletcher is abban a templomszerűségben találták magukat, ahová Al is tartott.

- Vajon mi üthetett ebbe a fiúba? – tűnődött Russel.

- De láttad a Homokórát, Bátyó? Felizzott, amikor hozzá ért. De miért? Lehet ennek valami köze a történtekhez? Úgy értem, abban a házban, ahol mi is jártunk, sok tárgyon ez a felirat állt:"Kapocs két világ között." és Al is ezt mondta, mikor elment. Nem lehet, hogy az óráról beszélt? – úgy tűnt, Fletcher fejében már kezd összeállni a kép. Már sejtette, hogy mi áll ezen, különös történések hátterében és valójában mi célt szolgál a Homokóra.

- Most ne ezen törd a fejed, Fletcher! Miharabb meg kell találnunk Alt, mielőtt még valami őrültséget tesz. – utasította öccsét, Russel.

- Tudod egyáltalán, merre ment?

- Mondjuk úgy, hogy van egy sejtésem. – válaszolt öccse kérdésére, miközben azon töprengett, mihez is akar kezdeni Alphonse azon a helyen és mihez kell neki az óra.

- Tényleg? Nekem is elárulod, hogy mire gondolsz? – kíváncsiskodott a kis szőke fiú.

- Fogadok, hogy arra a helyre ment, ahol ezelőtt több mint 200 évvel, megkísérelték az akkor élt emberek az átjáró kinyitását. Erről apánk könyveiben olvastam még régebben, de nem hittem el, hogy valóban megtörtént. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy köze van ahhoz a Homokórához is. És ha ez igaz, minden értelmet nyer. Ez az egész különös eset az órával, Allal, azzal, hogy egyetlen feljegyzést sem találtunk az órán lévő alkimista körrel kapcsolatban, a feliratokkal abban a házban, minden értelmét nyeri ezzel. Akkor annak a háznak a tulajdonosa, egy lehetett azok közül, akik annak idején megkísérelték megnyitni ezt a bizonyos átjárót. Ideje, hogy válaszokat kapjunk…


End file.
